Real Love
by SadieMichelle
Summary: Just a story of how a slip of the tongue ended up with Sarah in the Underground and a Goblin King she thought wanted revenge, wants something entirely different.
1. Do You Want to Know a Secret?

**I've been waiting awhile to get this story out. I know that Sarah is OOC as is Jareth at times so I though i'd warn you before you tell me. Hope you like it.**

* * *

As Sarah gazed at the flashing cameras and the numerous celebrities surrounding her, she couldn't help but feel proud of herself. Ten years ago she was nothing but a 15 year old girl, wrapped up in her fairy tales. Ten years later and she was one of the best actresses in the world, strutting down the red carpet with James Dalton on her hand.

It took all her willpower not to start tearing up then and there as she thought of the support her family gave her and the love she had for them. After all the complications she and Karen went through, and the horrible ache Sarah felt when she finally left home to prusue her career, she knew that in the end, it was all worth it.

She grew out of her spoiled phase a few months after her adventure in the Labyrinth but she never lost her belief in magic. Even though she had numerous hours of homework piled on each night, she never stopped seeing her friends in the mirror and held a special place in her heart for them when she moved to New York. Many times, even though she'd never admit it to anyone, she even thought about Jareth. She'd wonder what he was doing or if he hated her for rejecting him. When she thought of how much he must still hate her, she'd feel tears come down her face in realization that he offered her her dreams and she refused.

But Sarah never regretted her decision for it was the one that got her to see Toby all the time and learn to love her family more and more each day. Sometimes though, she'd feel some sense of loneliness in her life that just couldn't be filled by James nor the countless other people in her life. And when those times exposed themselves, Sarah started forming a wish in her mind but closed her mouth quickly before saying it out loud. In all honesty, she could fret on Jareth all she wanted to but she had a great life with a great boyfriend and that sense of loneliness would just have to be ignored.

"Sarah! Sarah!" The paparazzi cried, trying to get her attention.

James took a look at her and sqeezed her hand tightly. Sarah in return, leaned in and laid a nice kiss on James's mouth. She saw the flashing bulbs go crazy and grinned from ear to ear as James slid his arm around her waist.

After a year of dating, James knew Sarah would do anything to impress people and that was one of the reasons he stayed with her. That and various other reasons that had to do with her looks and her money. Sure James was a good actor who had a reasonable amount of money, but he always wanted more. When he met Sarah, he knew she had potential and he knew that she wanted to desperately love somebody. So as she got roles after roles, she got more money as well. That was the main reason James stayed with her.

And how easy it was to pretend to love her, James thought to himself. He didn't mind that after a year of dating, they still hadn't made love but it was only because Sarah didn't feel that comfortable with him yet. In honesty, Sarah was a beautiful girl but she had a confidence in her that James grew bored with easily and sometimes angry when he wasn't able to crush it like he did to other girls in the past. However, he was never worried about her wanting to leave him because in his mind, he thought that she was madly and desperately in love with him.

***********

Jareth paced in his throne room back and forth, thinking how there were barely any children being wished away anymore. Less and less kids believed in magic and this had mostly a negative effect on the Goblin King. He grew lazy with his duties and spent nights waiting for a call from some silly mortal but never getting it. His goblins didn't see the same proud and arrogant king from before, but instead a very bored, lonely, and exhausted one.

Placing his hands at his temples, he felt a sudden pull and realized in relief that he was getting his first call in ten years. With a quick change of outfit, Jareth was gone.

**********

As Jareth appeared in front of a bumbling boy who looked no older than 16, he heard a stuffled gasp as the boy uneasily moaned, "Your the Goblin King, aren't you?"

Jareth took a look at his surroundings. The boys room was a mess compared to his throne room and he couldn't supress a cough once he caught a whiff of something that smelled remotely like the bog. The walls seemed to be chipped and peeled and the only window in the room was smashed. He looked at all of this with disinterest before stopping his gaze on a large Tv placed on a wall. He curiously watched as males and females who were dressed to perfection, walked down a long carpet, smiling and waving as cameras took pictures of them.

Before he could observe any longer, the boy in front of him started screaming hysterically,"I didn't mean it though. Please can I have my brother back, please, please, please! I didn't mean it!"

Jareth stared harshly at the boy, so very tired of hearing the same thing over and over from each mortal that wished away a child. The boy kept on screeching and Jareth finally yelled, "Silence!"

"You have wished away your brother to me and now have 13 hours to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us...forever," Jareth said carelessly, pointing at the window.

The boy went over to the window and gasped as he saw the Labyrinth before him. It turned in all different directions, some passages so large, some so narrow that he doubted that he could get through. And at the center was the castle.

The boy looked back at the king who sat on the bed, staring boredly around him.

"It's impossible! Nobody could ever get to the center," the boy pleaded in one last attempt to get his brother back.

Suddenly, Jareth shot up from the bed and grabbed the boy by the shirt. He lifted him up so they were eye to eye. "You are a very foolish boy and like others before you, you take things for granted. There has been one person and one person only who has gotten to the castle. Do you know what she did in the end? Hmmm...boy?"

The boy stared back in fear, shaking his head.

Jareth lifted the boy higher and whispered darkly, with a deep sense of longing, "I offered her everything and she rejected me. I offered her dreams yet she picked her brother over me. Isn't that a foolish thing to do...hmm...boy?"

Nodding his head feverently, he felt himself being lowered to the ground and kneeled there, refusing to look back at the Goblin King.

Jareth looked on to the boy and cursed the mortal girl for letting his emotions getting carried away. Ten years later and she still could make him lose control. Ten years later and he still...wanted her. Jareth tried to get these thoughts out of his head but he knew that as long as Sarah was living somewhere in this world, he would love her and want her with a yearning so deep that it hurt to think about it.

As he placed that thought to the back of his mind, Jareth looked on to the boy impatiently.

However, the boy was staring at the Tv in a somewhat dazed expression. Following the boys gaze, Jareth looked on to the Tv carelessly. But before he could turn away, he saw a female come onto the screen, smiling easily as she and her boyfriend were asked for an interview.

Jareth's breathing stopped for a moment as he took in the girl. Her hair was raven black, with curls hanging down her face. She didn't wear much make up but her face radiated its own kind of beauty. Her beautiful curves were hugged nicely in a wine red dress that reached to the ground. But Jareth searched her eyes, looking for the same spoiled girl he encountered at 15. Instead he saw the confident, beautiful, and innocent face of Sarah. _His_ Sarah.

She started to speak to the reporter and Jareth quickly looked at the boy and shouted, "Turn it up boy!"

Not wanting to be told twice, the boy fumbled for the remote and turned up the Tv.

_"How does it feel Miss Williams, standing here on the red carpet?" the reporter questioned._

_"Oh absolutely wonderful. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that I'd grow up and become somewhat of a decent actress," Sarah joked happily._

_"And how about you Mr. Dalton, how does it feel to be on the arm of such a beautiful woman?" the reporter asked, turning to James._

_"It feels great. She's absolutely beatiful and I can't wait for what's to come," James quickly replied, giving Sarah a peck on the cheek._

Jareth grinded his teeth silently as he saw through the false mask this man wore and realized what he only wanted. If he ever got his hands on that boys neck, he would strangle him until he begged for death.

_"Well speaking of love, when did you first know you were in love James?" the reporter asked, intrigued._

_"When I saw Sarah's beautiful face asking me for help one day in New York. From then on, it just happened," James replied smugly._

Jareth rolled his eyes in disgust as the camera turned its way toward Sarah.

_"And how about you Miss Williams, when did you first know you were in love?" the reporter asked thoughtfully._

Jareth watched on in curiousity and wondered what it really was that Sarah felt for this mortal.

_"Well....I first knew I was in love when I truly looked into Jareth's eyes and saw everything I'd ever wanted standing in front of me and I realized that I wanted this man because I loved him with all my heart and he would paint me morning's of gold and spin me Valentine evenings," Sarah replied in deep thought, smiling at something that once could've been but never was._

_As Sarah stared back at the camera, her smile faded as she realized what she just said. A small gasp was heard from both James and the reporter as they looked at Sarah who now put her hands over her mouth in shock. _

_"Who is this Jareth guy?" the reporter eagerly snipped._

_James looked at Sarah, waiting for her answer._

_"J-J-Jareth...I meant to say James...its so easy to mix up those two names...I meant I knew I was in love with James, not Jareth," Sarah pleaded to the reporter._

_James clasped her hand tightly and led her away from the camera._

"Is that her?" the boy asked quietly, looking from the girl to the Goblin King staring in awe at the Tv.

Jareth barely heard this as he tried to take in what Sarah had just said. Every hair on his body stood up while he tried to cover his shock by putting on his cold mask. But inside of him, so many emotions were dancing around that he almost had trouble breathing. He went from being shocked, to happy, to a sense of calm, and then to a fierce determination. His jaw was still slacked but he quickly covered it up with his stony features.

Finally, after ten minutes of thinking everything over, Jareth smiled his first true smile in ten years.

The boy nervously paced the floor, afraid of the silence that seemed to hang on in the room for hours and of the wicked smile the Goblin King had shown, revealing two canine looking teeth.

"He's yours," Jareth stated as he brushed himself off and stood up.

"Wha-wha-what?" the boy questioned hesitantly.

"Your baby brother. I will return him to you," the Goblin King stated, looking slightly displeased at the boy.

"Oh thank you. Thank you! thank you! thank you!" the boy cried, falling at Jareth's feet and kissing his shoes.

Jareth couldn't help but smile as the baby appeared in his hands.

"Here, take your brother," Jareth replied, handing the baby to the boy at his feet.

The boy stared from the Goblin King to his baby brother and held his baby brother while tears of relief strolled down his face.

As Jareth turned to leave, he said,"Do realize boy, how lucky you were to stumble upon that moment and how lucky I was to catch that wonderful announcement."

"If it wasn't for Sarah Williams," The Goblin King stated, saying her name in an exotic manner, "you would be rotting in an obuliette, begging for an end to a very real nightmare."

And with that said, Jareth left and returned to the Underground with a whole new idea forming in his head on how to get Sarah Williams back to the Underground, and back to him.

"You'll be okay, Eric. I'm so sorry I wished you away," the boy cried, staring at his sleeping brother, "but I promise that we'll go to the movie store tomorrow and rent every movie that has Sarah Williams in it.


	2. Baby Its You

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed this story. Its actually getting fun to write.**

* * *

"What in the hell was that Sarah?" James cried, trying to control his anger. Never did he think that she loved someone other than him. Never!

Sarah looked at James and sighed. What she said to the reporter was the absolute truth and she had never felt so good saying those feelings she'd been keeping in since she was 15.

The tense moment of silence was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. Sarah peeked at the caller I.D. and quickly picked it up.

"Honey? Sarah?" a voice cried in happiness.

"Yes mom, it's me. How are you?" Sarah replied, relieved that she didn't have to face James right now.

"Oh honey, i'm great. Where are you right now?" Karen asked.

"I'm at home. James is with me," Sarah replied, taking a seat on the couch.

"We watched you darling, you looked so beautiful on that carpet," Karen replied eagerly.

"Thanks mom. It was an experience even though I didn't win anything," Sarah hesitantly replied.

"Who the heck is Jareth?" her father's voice bluntly asked in the background.

"Robert darling, don't be so frank. However, Sarah I am intrigued and surprised that you've never mentioned him before. From the way you described him, he seems like a magnificent man. And I couldn't help but chuckle at James's expression when he heard your answer," said Karen.

Sarah switched the phone to the other ear and stared nervously across the room at James who sat in a chair, face red and fists clutched together. He looked at Sarah openly and she couldn't help but squirm underneath his gaze.

"Well uhm mom...I actually meant to say James...I had a mix up of names, you know how that goes?" Sarah replied lamely. She knew that was one ass of an excuse but she couldn't think straight underneath James's stare.

"Alright honey I understand, but I expect answers when you get back home. And Toby wants to talk to you for a second," Karen said, handing the phone to Sarah's brother.

"Hi Sarah!" cried Toby excitedly.

"Hey Tobes. How are you?" Sarah asked happily.

"Great. I can't wait till you come back. You looked really cool up there and I told all my friends you were an actress, they were so jealous. Can I ask you something though?" Toby asked.

"Anything little man," Sarah replied playfully.

"Remember that story you told me when I was younger. The one about the king who fell in love with the girl?" Toby asked.

A cold shiver went down Sarah's spine as she recalled telling Toby the story of the Labyrinth. She took the book with her to make sure Toby wouldn't accidentally say or read anything in the book outloud.

"Yes. What about it?" Sarah nervously replied.

"Did the girl love the king back?" Toby whispered as if it was a secret just between the two of them.

Sarah suddenly felt very dizzy as she remembered her encounter with the Goblin King ten years ago. A sudden vision of her in a dress went through her mind as she searched the ball for him. She turned and turned, searching for him, catching small glimpses of him before disappearing. She didn't give up looking for him as she walked in the beautiful ballroom. She finally saw him and looked away blushing as two beautiful fae women draped themselves over him. Turning to leave, she felt the touch of his arm as he pulled her into his embrace. His mismatched eyes gazed at her intensely but his touch was as soft as a feather as they twirled around the enchanted ballroom.

There were two things Sarah finally realized as she met Jareth's mesmerizing stare. One was that he was singing to her. She heard the song and her heart wanted to jump out of her chest and fiercely connect with Jareth's. The second and most important thing was that she did, in fact love Jareth.

"Sarah! Hello? Sarah!" Toby shrieked into the phone.

Sarah jumped at the sound of his voice and carefully replied,"Yes Toby. She did fall in love with the king. But she's not in love with him anymore. She realized that in the end, when she chose her brother over the king, that he'd hate her and want revenge on her if they ever met again."

There was a calm silence before Toby replied with certainty,"Sarah, I think you-I mean the girl in the story did the right thing in the end."

Sarah felt tears flowing down her face as she calmly swiped at them.

"Thank you Toby," Sarah finally replied.

"Your welcome Sarah. I love you," he said.

"I love you to Toby," Sarah replied, trying to keep her voice firm.

She hung up the phone and with a new found confidence, stared back at James.

"Sarah," James began slowly, "I just want some answers."

Standing up, Sarah walked to her room and retreived a little red book that captured her imagination throughout all her teen years.

Sitting down in front of James, Sarah started, "There once was a girl who had to take care of her baby brother every night."

**********

A faint knocking could be heard on the other side of the door as Jareth yelled, "Come in."

The goblin maid quickly shuffled into Jareth's chambers, carrying different colored fabrics.

"Which one your majesty?" the maid questioned, thrusting different colors of velvets, silks, and cottons in on his lap.

Jareth thoughtfully took a look at them and decided, "The red and lavender I want in her room. The white and black...put them in her bottom drawers."

"Yes your majesty. We have everything set for your Lady Sarah to come and visit," the maid replied happily. In her opinion, it was about time he had the girl come back. She heard of the rumors about how the king had become infatuated with the mortal girl but she realized that ten years later, the king felt an emotion much stronger than love. She just hoped that the king knew how to control his feelings after being away from the girl he loved so much.

"Thank you very much Rita," Jareth finally replied in thought.

Knowing that she could get severely punished for it, Rita couldn't help but ask, "What are your feelings toward the girl?"

She quickly closed her eyes and braced herself for whatever punishment the king would bestow.

"Rita, open your eyes," Jareth calmly said.

Rita stared at the king and suddenly realized that the king was simply talking to her, not yelling or threatening her with punishment.

"What I felt when Sarah was around is a somewhat of a feeling between wanting to shake that pretty little head of hers very fast and throwing her in the nearest closet to ravish her," Jareth replied, smiling at the second idea and wondering if she'd agree to it.

Rita looked at the king in shock, not sure whether to run away in fear or stay and laugh her head off.

"I do not hate nor will I harm her," Jareth said, suddenly getting very serious, "I have been in love with her for a very long time and to hear her say that she loves me back, well that is a feeling that can't be described with words but with actions."

"I love her, Rita. I know she is my soulmate because I felt it ten years ago in that ballroom. Once I get her back here, I am never going to let her go," Jareth finally stated.

Rita felt tears run down her face. Looking oncemore at the king, Rita said,"Be gentle with her and don't scare her off...she is a mortal and is unaware of how strong a fae's love is for their soulmate. And good luck your majesty for we can't wait for the castle to have life again."

Jareth heard the door close and he fell back on his bed, thinking about what had just been said. His plan was a good one in a sense except that he didn't know how he would get her here. He couldn't just simply appear in her life in which he knew she was happily living in. She did speak his name but that wasn't enough for him to do anything drastic. She either had to come to the Underground willingly with him (wish herself away) or she had to get wished away by somebody else. There was always the very small possibility which Jareth truly didn't want to use, where he could take her there against her will.

"Ten years later and I find myself turning the world upside down for you once more precious thing," Jareth sighed out loud.

He stood up from his bed and walked over to the window that overlooked the Labyrinth. It looked the same as ten years ago except more desolate and empty. Hoggle still took care of the gardens for him and the fox still guarded the entrance to the bog. Everyone of his employees had something to do and knew to leave the king alone when he was in his chambers.

Jareth closed his eyes momentarily and then heard a loud and clear voice yell out, "I wish the goblin king would take you away right now." Oh not now, Jareth thought bitterly. Whoever this person was, he wouldn't be nearly as generous as he had been before. With the twirl of a hand, he was dressed in his Goblin King clothes and with one last hand gesture, he disappeared.

**********

"And I have no idea why I said his name but it was a total and complete accident." Sarah finished, staring at James solemnly.

James had listened to Sarah talk about some Labyrinth that she'd gone to and some freaky Goblin King named Jareth who stole her baby brother. He considered half way through the story that she was a serious druggie but looking at Sarah, he couldn't help but somewhat believe her small parts of her story.

"Can I see the book?" James asked impatiently.

Sarah looked at him and sighed. Handing over the red leather book, she studied her boyfriend's face. Disbelief and concern flashed over his features as he somewhat curiously studied the book.

He thought of what she had said about the Goblin King falling in love with the girl and couldn't help but laugh at Sarah for falling in love with someone from her imagination. He tried to keep from laughing as he opened the book and glanced down at the pages.

Sarah was watching him the whole time, noticing the way he tried to cover up his laughs with putting a hand over his mouth. She stared down at her hands, feeling her face start to redden. She didn't know exactly what she expected but so far he hadn't called her crazy so I guess that was good enough.

She looked back up at him as he scanned through the book, amusement dancing all over his face.

"You know Sarah I do love you very much but this all seems well....absolutely ridiculous," he stated, not taking an eye of the book.

Sarah squirmed in her chair, staring at James who finally glanced up at her.

"Do you believe in this book?" James asked, wondering if he could still get her money if she was indeed crazy.

"I-I-well I-no," Sarah finally stated. She didn't want to say no but she couldn't bear it if James didn't want to see her again all because of something she had said.

James nodded his head, staring at the first page.

"So nothing would happen if I said 'I wish the Goblin King would come and take you away right now,' James jokingly asked.

Sarah stared in horror at James, trying not to panic. He didn't just say the words, he didn't just say the words!

The lights went down to a dim as they heard the scratching of goblin's feet scrape over the wooden floor.

James suddenly stood up and walked nervously to Sarah. He realized that maybe it wasn't a good idea for him to say those words. Before either of them could exchange a word, a crisp accent pierced the room, "Hello Sarah."

* * *

**Thanks for reading the chapter. I think I know where I'll be going from here but it may take awhile.**


	3. Oh! Darling

**Here's Chapter 3. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Enjoy.**

* * *

She heard his voice echoing through her mind yet she said nothing. She didn't even turn into the direction of his voice. Instead, Sarah watched in horror as James stepped in front of her and cried out, "Who the hell are you asshole and what do you want?"

Sarah slowly glanced at the Goblin King and saw that he hadn't changed as much as she had. He still had the beautiful cheek bones and his lips were perfectly shaped in a fierce smirk. His attire was the same as when she had first met him ten years ago in her room, a poets shirt covered with a midnight blue jacket and tan breeches that flexed out his muscles wonderfully.

She peered up into his eyes and watched in fascination as his trailed slowly up her body, stopping at her lips and finally landing on her eyes. She saw a desire fueling behind his eyes before they turned into a smirking stare.

"I said, who the hell are you?" James replied more loudly.

If looks could kill, the one Jareth shot at James could've ended the world.

"I am the Goblin King and you have wished your...beatufiul friend Sarah, into my posession." Jareth stated, keeping his eyes on Sarah the whole time.

Sarah shrank against James and clutched onto his arm.

"Now now Sarah...you know how this works. James has 13 hours in which to solve the Labyrinth. If he wins, you get to go back with him. And if he loses, you are all mine," Jareth replied thoughtfully. He watched her face for any sign of the fire he loved inside of her and saw it ready to lash out.

"She's not going anywhere. I didn't mean to say the words. C'mon man, can't you give me a break?"James pleaded.

Jareth stared at the boy and replied, "I am quite surprised that you're still here. I thought for sure you'd leave after realizing that Sarah's not in love with you. How does it feel to know that you'll never compare to someone like me? That even if you win her back, her heart would forever stay with me."

Before Sarah could blink, James lunged at Jareth. Sarah knew James had no chance at even connecting with Jareth. In a swift motion, James flew across the room and into a wall. Sarah stood staring at Jareth. She had absolutely no idea why she didn't fly into a rage and act on the defiant emotion that she was feeling. Instead, she turned to run to James. However, before she could get to him, she felt a long elegant arm wrap around her waist as she was pulled lightly into a hard body behind her.

Sarah's breathing became erratic as she struggled to get out of the Goblin King's hands but he held a firm grip on her. She finally ran out of breath and stood still as Jareth's fingers lightly trail their way up her arm and to her neck.

"Take her, I don't care," James bluntly said.

Sarah whirled her head around to stare at James. She felt Jareth's body stiffen behind her and his fingers went down to his sides. But he still didn't release his arm from around her.

"Do say that again boy," Jareth asked, anger brimming at the surface of his words.

"That whore isn't worth the money she makes. I could care less about your stupid Labyrinth. Take her...I don't care," James said with a smile, "I have other girls that I can get money from."

For the first time since she had met him, Sarah saw the real person she had come to 'fall in love with'. She saw how he only stayed with her for her money and how true to his statement, he really didn't care if the Goblin King took her or not. She felt tears brim in her eyes and lowered her head to keep from seeing James's face.

Suddenly, she felt everything moving around her and her feet no longer stood on the floor but were floating underneath different surfaces. Before her legs even touched the ground, she fainted into Jareth's waiting arms.

Jareth looked at the sleeping girl in his arms, no longer a girl but a beautiful woman. He wanted to do nothing more than take her back to _his_ chambers and hold her but he knew that she needed rest. If he still knew her like he thought he did, she wasn't going to be so happy waking up with the Goblin King and realizing that she'd been wished away by the person she thought loved her and he didn't want to try running the Labyrinth.

Jareth tried to control his anger as he lied Sarah down in her bed. How he wanted to kill that boy right then and there. But he knew if he did that in front of Sarah, she'd never forgive him.

What a beautiful queen you will make Sarah, Jareth thought to himself, looking down at her innocent face. Placing one hand on her cheek, he continued to marvel at the innocence of this mortal girl before him. But Jareth knew he had unfinished business to attend to and within a second, Jareth vanished back aboveground.

**********

James quickly packed his bags and the money he had found in Sarah's purse. He had to get out of here quickly or people would become suspicious that Sarah didn't show up at her job. The sun was almost rising and he dropped to the ground to pick up his bag. He suddenly froze at the sight of two black boots that stood on the strap of his bag.

He didn't even get the chance to stand before the boot flew forward and connected with his face. James flew back and barely landed on the floor before the same man lifted his body and threw him against the wall. Holding on to him fast, Jareth peered at the mortal whom he held to the wall by the neck.

James blindly lashed out but only clutched at air as Jareth easily dodged his movements. Then to James's horror, the walls around him started to disappear as Jareth transported them to a place where he'd never took any person before. A place where everything burned in fire and demons inhabbited every place a mortal dared to hide in order to escape their fate.

As everything started to come out in solids, James abruptly fell onto the ground, feeling his skin getting incredibly hot. Jareth stood above the mortal and asked, "Do you know where you are?"

James looked around him, wiping the blood that was in his eyes. He then looked up at Jareth in realization.

"You can't be serious. You can't send me here just because of some stupid bit-," James didn't get the chance to finish before he felt Jareth's hand wrap tightly around his neck.

"I did you a favorite boy. You would've come here in the end so think of it as a gift. I would not hesitate to kill you but I have something that's called a heart and its resting in the hands of a girl that lays in my castle right now. I don't have to guarantee you that you will suffer here over and over again until you beg for the nearest demon to rip out your very soul. And even then, you will be forced to witness every person you've ever hurt and how that person had their life ruined because of you. You are a very stupid mortal who deserves to be dead but instead, I spared your life and will let you decide what will happen," Jareth finally sputtered out in distaste.

With one final look at the boy, Jareth transported back to his castle but not before he heard the horrifying scream of the mortal boy as he tried to grab onto Jareth's cape.

Jareth appeared oncemore in Sarah's room, checking to see if she was okay. He was struck at how she seemed to look so pure and vulnerable yet hade a fire that could envelop a man from head to toe. She had certainly enveloped him and he was more than willing to return the favor.

Kneeling down next to her, he placed a soft yet meaningful kiss on her forehead. Jareth lingered over her for a few minutes before whispering, "Goodnight my precious Sarah."

* * *

**For anyone wondering, Jareth sent James to hell. Tell me if that's a bit harsh. Anyway, thank you everybody who's reviewed so far because your reviews are inspiring me to write more and more. **


	4. A Hard Day's Night

**Something I never realized was how important reviews are to an author. I'd read different fanfics but I wouldn't leave a review. Now I realize, reviews are what keeps an author wanting to write as it is in my case. There are many different ways I wrote this next chapter but hopefully you are somewhat pleased with what I finally came up with. And I am a young author which isn't really an excuse but if you're wondering, that's why alot of words are misspelled or the sentences seem a little funky. Its not you, its me.**

* * *

James didn't know how long he'd been running for but as long as he got enough distance from the demons that lunged out at him and himself, then he knew he'd be perfectly fine.

He knew he was starting to get tired and he could almost feel their breath on the back of his neck. With a sudden movement to the left, he turned and ran straight into a figure that quickly put a hand over his mouth.

The demons stopped in their tracks and James could feel himself being pulled back so he and the person behind him were completely hidden behind the rocks. The demons sniffed the air a few times before making a right, in the opposite direction of their prey.

James stayed like that for a minute or two with a hand clamped firmly over his mouth. Then suddenly, the person behind him released James and quickly brushed themselves off.

Stumbling forward a bit, James sharply turned around and stared in awe at the person before him.

She was a woman of about five feet tall with long golden hair. She wore a long pale gown which made her blue eyes seem very attractive and her face was smooth and clear of wrinkles.

The lady caught James gawking at her and inwardly smiled to herself.

"Are you James?" she asked.

"I-I-yeah. I'm James. Who are you?" James replied, still staring at the woman before him.

The lady looked at the mortal in front of her and replied,"I guess I can tell you who I am because you won't be able to remember any of this anyway. My names is Ella and I have a few questions to ask you."

James immediatly straightened up and pointed an accusing finger at her,"Now why the hell do you think i'd talk to you?"

Ella glared at him and she suddenly got the urge to turn around, go back home and leave the mortal here to rot. No, she firmly thought to herself. She was doing this for Jareth.

"Because," Ella calmly replied, "I can get you out of this place and back Aboveground. All you have to do is answer some questions I have."

James forgot about her first statement about not being able to remember anything and finally asked, "What do you want to know?"

Ella thoughtfully placed her finger on her chin and with a steady voice asked, "Did Jareth send you here?"

"You mean the freak with the make up and the poodle hair? Yeah, that guy poofed me here and left me for dead. God knows what I ever did to him," James angrily replied.

Ella wanted to laugh at his poodle remark about Jareth's hair but she quickly realized that if what the mortal said was true, she had only a few minutes to get James out of this place before the Fae council found out.

Biting her lip gently, Ella thought out her last question carefully. Finally she asked, "Is Sarah with Jareth?"

James stood still at the mention of Sarah's name and his face grew pale. With a few stutters, he managed to say, "I wished her away to him and refused to run the Labyrinth. That place is damn near impossible and I wasn't goint to waste my time on some broad like Sarah. But I think your friend Jareth or whatever, likes her."

Ella's ears perked up and she quickly cried,"Why do you think that?"

"Well," James mumbled more to himself then to the fae woman in front of him, still irked that Sarah was in love with some tight wearing freak, "when he showed up to get her, he said that when I failed to solve the Labyrinth, she'd be all his. The way he said it made my skin crawl. Also, he kept on looking at her like...I don't know, like she was his lover or something. Plus, she loves him too."

Ella looked at James in shock trying to comprehend what he'd just said.

"Why do you think that she loves him back?"

"Because," James angrily murmured, "she said it on public television. A television reporter asked us when we first knew we were in love and come to think of it, I should've said the first time I'd seen that hot stripper, but I lied and said it was when I saw Sarah. Then I turned to her and she replied some shit about Jareth painting her mornings or crap like that and spinning valentine cards. I forgot because I was so damn pissed. I mean staying with her for a whole year and not getting anything in the end. Its bullshit and if I get my hands on her again, well, I'll wring her pretty little neck until she coughs up ever dime she owed me for dealing with her."

Backing away a few steps, Ella put her hand to her forehead and quietly thought to herself. First of all, Sarah was with Jareth and that was an absolutely wonderful thing. That meant that he could finally pick a queen that truly loved him and didn't want him just to gain power and attention. Second of all, it appeared that Sarah still loved Jareth even if she wouldn't realize it. Third of all, Ella could see why Jareth had sent the mortal here and was disgusted at why Sarah stayed with him for so long. Jareth could treat her so much better than anybody she gleefully thought. Fourth of all, and perhaps the most important was that she had to get the mortal out of here quick as possible.

James grew impatient of waiting and started tapping his foot while giving Ella angry glares. In an instant, Ella held her hand over James's head and sprinkled silver dust on him.

Feeling confused for a moment, James suddenly fell to the ground. Ella took a hold of his arm and within a second, they were aboveground, in James's apartment.

Picking up James by the shoulders, Ella slowly dragged him to the nearest couch. She had erased his memory of anything he'd witnessed in the past 48 hours and made him think that Sarah had went on a vacation.

Sighing in relief, Ella looked at the room around her once before swiftly disappearing back to the Underground.

**********

Sarah had been sleeping for eight hours before she finally awoke. The first thing she noticed was the room. It was a large, beautiful looking room with couches, chairs, and tables neatly settled in various places. A fire was quietly roaring and as she searched the room, her eyes landed on a wardrobe with a dresser next to it. All the furniture was draped with white fabric that looked remotely like velvet. The walls were bare but it was hardly noticeable for their dark black quality looked peaceful in the presense of the fire light. It was a room built for a queen!

Shaking her head firmly, Sarah quickly tried to recapture what had happened before she fell asleep. She remembered telling the Labyrinth to James and then he...wished her away? Yes she realized, James wished her away. How stupid it was of her to give him that book. Then what happened? She remembered James flying across the room and Jareth holding her against his body.

Sarah nervously blushed to herself when she realized how close she'd been to him. She suddenly felt angry with herself when she realized that James had just been using her. Forgetting her frustrations for a second, Sarah tried to recall what had happened next. She remembered looking at the ground and seeing it vanish from beneath her and then everything went dark.

And now, as she looked around, she seemed to be in the Goblin King's castle.

Sarah stood up quickly and brushed herself off.

"I can't believe i'm here", Sarah breathed out into the room, admiring the vanity. She stopped in front of the wardrobe and as she was about to open it, she realized, my parents must be so worried. Oh and James, well he must be really shook up about what had just happened and would no doubt get questioned by people about it. I have to get back, Sarah realized, I have to get back before it all falls apart again.

Without a single thought, Sarah ran over to the door and peeked her head out. The hallways were dimly lit by fire torches hanging on the walls. How cliche, Sarah thought, just like out of some horror movie.

"Well, come on feet," Sarah announced to herself as she started to think of ways she could get Jareth to send her back, although something deep in her gut told her it wouldn't be all that easy.

**********

After wandering around for ten minutes or maybe an hour, Sarah realized she was lost. But before she could panic, she heard two voices in a room ahead of her. She walked toward the sound of the voices coming through the twin sized wooden doors.

Sarah quietly walked up to the door but decided against knocking on it. She instead, leaned in and pressed her ear to the door. She made out Jareth's voice right away but the second came from an unfamilar woman.

"Jareth, I have saved your ass too many times. What were you thinking of sending a mortal down there? If the Fae council found him before I did, they would've stripped you of your title and made you an exile," the woman cried in furstration.

"Ella, please," Jareth stated calmly, "I saw what that boy had done to people in the past and what he was going to do to Sarah. I had every right in doing what I did. Plus, the boy was going to end up there anyway. I just thought I'd save him the trouble."

Sarah could hear the smugness in his voice and apparently so could Ella because she replied back,"Jareth, whatever crime that mortal has commited, it is not, I repeat, NOT your job to deal with it. Sarah was wished away to you and the mortal did not want to run the Labyrinth. You've had this happen many times, what's so different this time?"

Sarah heard Jareth get up and start to pace the floor. She grew nervous for a moment but stayed where she was, intently listening for his answer.

"Because I want her here with no disruptions and no distractions to carry out my plan," Jareth stated.

"So you were afraid that James would come back for her? You wanted to make sure that he was out of the way?" Ella chirped.

"Yes. Now that you have taken care of that problem, there's nothing to worry about. I will admit I acted a bit drastically but that was the only place I could think of to put the boy. Sarah is finally mine and this time, I'm not letting her go," Jareth spoke harshly.

"Isn't that a bit much for a mortal girl?" Ella asked quietly.

"It will all be worth it in the end," Jareth suggested, angrily.

Sarah listened quietly on the other side of the door. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest as she realized that there wasn't going to be any pleading with Jareth. As he had just said, she was in his possesion and from the way he spoke, Sarah knew that he planned on extracting his revenge. And what about James? What did the the woman mean when she said that she took care of him?

Growing a little hesitant, Sarah suddenly realized how angry the Goblin King must still be at her. She had defeated him and picked her brother over him.

A part of her denied his anger as she had done before but the other part of her felt a silent dread wash over her as she thought of how painful it was for him to lose. After the Labyrinth, Sarah's pride had been hurt, smashed, and beaten around many times but she couldn't imagine how bad it was for somebody who never lost. Somebody who always go what they wanted.

She was in such deep thought that she almost missed the next part of the conversation.

"Well, if I'm going to help you, my first suggestion is that you don't tell Sarah that she was so close from escaping you. Like I said before, if the Fae council would've found the mortal boy before I did, they would've taken Sarah out of your hands and put her back Aboveground with no memory of her time in the Labyrinth, this time or the last," Ella stated.

Sarah's face went very pale and she took a few steps back. She was struck speechless and her blood boiled effortlessly.

I cannot believe it! Sarah thought. I was so fucking close from getting away from him but instead of trying to, I was wasting my time away sleeping!

Suddenly, Sarah started walking toward the direction of her room or in the direction she thought it was. She went from being angry to embarassed to flat out scared when she realized the power Jareth held over her. She was wished away to him and he seems to have every intention on making her suffer.

Seeing her door wide open, Sarah quickly ran to it and shut it tightly behind her with only one thought in her mind. Escape.

***********

"Are you going to check on her?" Ella questioned.

Jareth glanced around his chambers and said, "No, not yet. She'll need time to take everything in and when she realizes her situation, I will make myself present."

Ella smiled weakly at her brother but didn't say anything back. She knew the right thing for him to do was find her and explain his feelings and intentions to her. If he didn't right away, Sarah would get the idea that he wanted revenge and end up being resentful toward him. Ella knew that would eventually happen since Jareth never quite understood the girl or how she outwitted him. Oh but how fun it will be to meet her though, Ella happily decided to herself.

If there was one thing that Jareth had done the same as he did 10 years ago and as he was doing now, that was underestimating Sarah. As the book clearly stated, Sarah Williams wasn't just an ordinary girl but instead, a strong, independent, and beautiful woman.

And while Jareth quietly pondered over Sarah and how he'd carry things out around her and as Ella went back to her guest chambers, pondering on what the famous Sarah Williams was going to be like, on the other side of the castle, Sarah was slowly but easily, making her escape into the night.

* * *

**I would just like to know if I'm still keeping your interest. I've reread my other chapters and realized that its been going downhill from then to here. But you are the critiques so you get the final say. But imagine this before you go. **

**You wake up to see David Bowie standing over your bed, smiling wickedly at you. Staring back like a deer caught in the headlights, you squeal as he jumps on top of you and pulls the covers over both of your heads. A few giggles are heard before he asks you to love him, fear him, and do as he says and he'll be your slave. The answer is up to you but David Bowie doesn't always like the word no so he'll try to convince you until you scream "Yes!"**

**Lol...I don't know where I get these fluffy ideas?!?!**


	5. It's Only Love

**Thanks to a snow day, I had the chance to edit this up. My sentence structures are a bit weird but I still hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Jareth was having a very pleasant dream about a certain mortal girl when he suddenly jumped up from his bed and felt a deep tingling in his body. Someone was running the Labyrinth, he realized.

Quickly pulling out a crystal, he peered into it and choked back a gasp of surprise as Sarah ran with all her might, trying to get back to the hill on which she first started her journey. If she got there in time…

Jareth didn't even think about it and within a quick second, he had disappeared.

**********

As soon as Sarah jumped off the rope that she tied together with bed sheets, she took off in a quick sprint.

The night air was chilly but Sarah welcomed the chill after being stuffed up in her room for so long.

She came up to an intersection and tried to think which way to take. Then she remembered, if I started at the top of the hill, maybe there's someway out up there.

Feeling better and forgetting all her anger, all her pain, and all her loneliness, Sarah bravely faced the Labyrinth.

I would've thought it'd be much scarier here at night, she thought to herself in between pants.

When she passed trees and little shrubs, she didn't think of them as frightening shadows but instead, as peaceful forestry. So much has changed here, Sarah thought to herself. Or maybe i've changed?

Yet, the best part was when she stopped a few moments to rest, she'd look up at the sky and see the beautiful stars sparkle down at her. She missed that the most when she left home. Just looking up at the stars, sometimes with her dog Merlin or sometimes with Toby. In the city, you couldn't see a single star above you but out here, it was pure bliss.

"Its so crazy," Sarah murmured to herself, "that this place could be so beautiful."

Picking herself up and gazing at the stars one last time, Sarah sprinted toward the direction of the hill.

She never stopped from then on and when she finally got to the entrance of the Labyrinth, she ran quicker than ever up the hill. Once she was at the top, she looked around for a door or something that looked like a portal that would lead Aboveground.

Scanning her eyes over the plain, she was disappointed at finding nothing, but before she turned her head to search to the right of her, she caught a strange glow radiating from a few hundred feet in front of her. As she squinted her eyes more closely, she made out a park and cars rushing by. If Sarah was seeing what she thought she was, New York was just ahead of her.

With every bit of energy she had left, Sarah ran as fast as she could toward the glow. So close, she thought, so close.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a figure appeared in front of her.

Sarah was running so fast that when she connected with Jareth's body, she literally bounced of of him and fell back a few feet. Jareth seemed unfaced by it for as soon as Sarah was on the ground, he was on top of her, pinning her wrist down on each side, and placing each of his legs on top of hers.

He leaned in closer to her until his hair started to tickle Sarah's forehead. They both lay on the ground, Sarah's body pinned beneath Jareth's as they both took the time to let out a deep breath.

Sarah peered into Jareth's face and instead of seeing the morbid anger she expected, she saw a hunger in them that shook her down to her core.

For a few moments, neither of them said anything. Suddenly, Sarah started to thrash around from underneath him. Jareth held her in place with ease but he lifted his legs off of hers and put one on each side of her.

Sarah was frustrated that Jareth wasn't moving an inch so she defiantly stuck out her chin at him to let him know that she wasn't going to give up.

Jareth looked at her chin and started chuckling deep in his throat. Still so defiant my Sarah, Jareth thought to himself.

Sarah stared at Jareth and felt his laugh deep in his chest. However, she still held her chin out. She then watched in amazement as Jareth lowered his head over her and put a soft kiss on her chin. Every muscle in Sarah's body tensed until she felt Jareth's arousal pressed firmly to her thigh.

Her mind was suddenly getting very hazy and a new emotion took over. She didn't know exactly what this new emotion was but she knew it had something to do with running her fingers through Jareth's hair and getting in the nearest bed with Jareth.

Sarah tried to look at Jareth to see what he was doing when she felt soft kisses trailing down her throat. A great sigh escaped Sarah's lips as she felt him shift his head and move to the area on her neck, just below her earlobe.

The next few minutes were silent but Sarah knew she couldn't hold out any longer. He'd been devouring her neck so fevrently yet gently that it made it hard for her to have a single thought. She didn't want him to quit right away but she didn't just want to lay there like a ragdoll.

So, without a moment's hesitation, Sarah wrapped her hands in Jareth's hair and lightly started to trace small circles in it.

She didn't know what she expected Jareth to do but as soon as she did that, he stopped kissing her and lifted his face to stare in wonder at her. Finding a confidence in her to do something, Sarah leaned into his arms and kissed his forehead.

In that kiss, Sarah put in every emotion she ever felt from ten years ago when she'd first met Jareth.

"This is for being arrogant," Sarah whispered to him as she placed a kiss on his chin.

"This one's for being charming," she breathed out again, kissing him on the nose.

"And this one," Sarah stated, not allowing Jareth to move his head one inch, "is for making me fall for you."

With that last statement floating in the air, she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek but Jareth quickly turned his head so that she connected with his mouth instead. Sarah was shocked only momentarily until she felt Jarerth's mouth respond eagerly.

Oh what the hell, Sarah thought. I'll find a way out some other time.

Slowly, she opened her mouth to his and their tongues connected. Sarah felt a tingle in Jareth's mouth so she shyly swiped her tongue over his. Jareth moaned in reply and shifted his body so that Sarah could lean into him.

There was so much kissing going on that Sarah didn't notice when Jareth sent them back to his chambers.

**********

Sarah was the first one to break away and take in her surroundings. She layed on a king sized bed with red satin sheets beneath her. Jareth's kissing went back to her neck but was much more frenzied.

A quiet moan flew from Sarah's lips as she pushed her knees against him. Jareth pushed back against her and slipped his hand around her waist. He softly rubbed her back as he kissed her neck.

The feeling was of pure heaven and Sarah didn't think she'd be able to resist much more. Thankfully, as her eyes roamed Jareth's chambers, they stopped on something that appeared to be a dartboard. Sarah squinted her eyes and could make out what looked like pictures of goblins on it. The pictures looked like they'd been torn out of books with darts perfectly stuck in their heads. This humored Sarah so, as Jareth moved his kissing to her collarbone, she let out a huge laugh.

Jareth's head flew up to look at the flushed girl beneath him.

Sarah was laughing even harder when she looked at Jareth's confused expression. The thought that in his own time, he spent it throwing darts at goblins on a dartboard, made her laugh uncontrollably hard.

Jareth followed her gaze to see what she was laughing at. Ahhhh....he thought to himself.

After two more minutes of laughing, Jareth grew concerned with his lovely vixen. However, he finally realized that she was no longer laughing at his dartboard method but at him.

He thought about kissing her again, but decided against it. In the end, he simply said, "Time for bed. Goodnight my beautiful Sarah."

With that satement, the candles went out and Jareth shifted his position so that he was on top of Sarah. He had one arm wrapped tightly around her waist and his face was nuzzled into her neck. The smell of her hair almost made him lose control again. It smelled like his favorite fruit, peaches.

After a few quite seconds, Jareth smiled in triumph when he heard Sarah give an aggravated groan.

"Jareth! Get off me!" Sarah squealed. She couldn't believe he'd just done that. Partially, she wanted to throw Jareth off of her. The other part wanted to start laughing again.

Before she could make up her mind, Jareth whispered into her ear, "I've dreamed about moments when I had you in my bed. Perhaps not fully clothed but this is quite enjoyable. Hmmm....Sarah...you've grown into a very beautiful woman."

Shivers could barely contain the way Sarah's heart kept on bouncing around in her chest. Her voice seemed uncooperative so she let him continue.

"Ten years Sarah, ten damn years i've waited for you. I don't think you realize how badly I want you since you tried to get away. Well, I'll tell you something right now," he exhaled and continued, "I am never going to let you go again. Ever. You are everything I could ever dream of. For some unknown reason, you won't admit to me that you feel the same way. I know you do Sarah. I watched you admit it."

Sarah's breath hitched in her throat as she struggled to get out of his grasp. She didn't want to hear this. It made her want to believe him. But she knew that whatever he said, it was all just part of his plan.

Jareth could feel Sarah struggling underneath him but he kept her trapped beneath him.

"It's like you said Sarah. I have been arrogant, charming, and yet you fell in love with me. No other woman has done it but somehow, you've managed to hold on to my heart. Now, I will be more than happy to return the favor. Fear me, love me, and do as I say and I will be your sl-"

"STOP IT!" Sarah finally screamed, managing to get Jareth's hands off of her waist. Just as quickly as she'd got them off, he pulled them back around her, holding her even tighter.

"No. Sarah, you left me once. I am not going to let you go again. You are the woman I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with. Please, Sarah don't deny me that. Don't deny me your love. I love you Sarah Williams." Jareth said, looking in her eyes.

Sarah was trying not to cry. She wanted to believe him so badly but she couldn't. He was only saying what she wanted to hear. Plus, Sarah had a real home and her own life she had.

She remembered the unwanted attention she got from the guys at school and the nasty looks from the girls. When they made her life hell, she begged each night for someone to take her away. Perhaps not out loud but deep in her mind, she thought that one day _he_ would.

The thing that made it different this time was that she was wished away to him. He didn't come get her or even see her once. Instead, she was a burden that he had to take care of. And since he could hurt her by lying to her about his feelings towards her, she decided that she wasn't going to believe him.

Looking at his face, Sarah thought about her decision all over again. Is he really serious? Does he really want me? Why does him admitting his love for me, make me feel so wonderful inside?

Because, he really loves you.

But what about revenge?

Sarah, her conscious cried, everybody falls in love. You've never experienced it and you're afraid of getting hurt in the end. Nobody can experience love without getting hurt. You've gotten hurt enough back in high school, dating guys who took advantage of you and that one you dated just so he could tell everybody else to leave you alone. You know what, he ended up hurting you more than anybody else could've. Remember all those times you wanted somebody to love you? Someone who wouldn't let you go no matter what. This is him Sarah. He's fallen for you just as you'd fallen for him. He just said he loves you!

I know, I know, but....if he hurts me in the end? His pain has been sheltered for 10 years. He's got the perfect opportunity to hurt the girl who caused it. What really makes you think that he's going to pass up that chance?

Love.

Jareth noticed all the emotions scattered on Sarah's face. He wanted her so bad and he'd do whatever it took to do it. He'd court her, love her, snuggle with her, trap her beneath his bed, and kiss her till she gave in. That, more or less, was his plan. Ella's job was to try to convince Sarah that he wasn't all that bad. That he had a heart which she had stolen.

Sarah gazed at Jareth and blurted out, "Is this part of your revenge?"

Whatever Jareth expected Sarah to say, it certainly wasn't that.

"Is that what you think Sarah. I would ne-," Jareth was cut off by the sound of his bedroom door getting banged open.

All the candles went back on and Ella stood in the doorway.

"She's not in her room, Jareth. I think that maybe-Oh! I'm so sorry that I barged in," Ella explained, seeing that she interrupted something important. She turned to walk back out the door but was stopped by the sound of Sarah's voice.

"Please don't leave. I just want to go back to my room. Please," Sarah pleaded with the woman at the door.

"No! Get out Ella. I was just fine talking to Sarah before you rudely barged in. I have things under control so leave, now!" Jareth replied, tightening his hold on Sarah beneath him.

"Wait. I don't want this. Any of this. I don't. I just want to go home, back to my room and not worry about Goblin Kings extracting their revenge and mideival castles filled with goblins. I want to go back to my life and see my family every week. I want to be in movies and have people say they appreciate everything i've done. You want to know why? Because, through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, i've fought through_ your_ Labyrinth, overcame numerous assholes, and made it through every fucking rejection possible. In the end, I got to where my life is suppose to be at. My boyfriend made a bad mistake and now i'm here for it, so, if you don't let me go back to the life I am meant to live, I can promise you that I will make every minute of yours hell. You may think revenge can break me but it won't. I will keep on fighting until you send me home, Goblin King," Sarah replied, staring at Jareth, mimicking his stony features.

Jareth leaned into Sarah, putting his lips right by her ear.

"I know you don't want that life. As you've just said, you've been through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. You've fought your way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to reclaim what's yours. Haven't you ever felt a loneliness you could barely contain? A feeling that a part of you was missing. It is here, Sarah, with me. I will offer you anything that your heart desires. Anything Sarah. No other Fae woman could be half of what you are. No one could ever capture my heart like you've done. You will stay with me," Jareth finished, staring at Sarah's beautiful face.

Sarah looked back at the woman standing by the door.

"I just want to go to my room. Please!" Sarah begged Ella.

Ella snapped her fingers and Sarah disappeared back to her room.

"Well, that was interesting," Ella replied exhaustingly.

Jareth sighed and got out of the bed. He didn't know how to explain to Sarah that his love was real.

His first problem was that she was convinced that he wanted to get revenge on her. He could admit that 10 years ago, he wouldn't mind that idea. But he'd been lonely for far too long. The women that threw themselves at him could never interest him, nor enchant him like Sarah had done.

"Jareth, let her see her family. Right now, she's concerned that she's never going to see her family again and the life she's worked so hard for was really for nothing. She's afraid to love you because she has her former life holding her back. Let her be able to say goodbye to them and then get to know her," Ella offered.

Jareth thought about it and realized his sister was right. However, there was so much that he still had to learn about Sarah.

**********

Sarah landed on her bed and broke out in tears. All the emotions she'd released overwhelmed her but not as much as the way Jareth felt toward her.

Oh god how she missed her family. The thought of never seeing them again made her feel even worse.

But her biggest problem was that she didn't trust Jareth. Her heart, soul, and body told her to trust him but her brain was just to damn stubborn. It knew how he had terrified her ten years ago so it added up the fear and revenge which in return, gave Sarah a reason to be cautious towards Jareth.

She'd once red a book about a woman who didn't want to stay with her husband because he wouldn't let her go. He'd even gone as far as chaining her to a bed so she couldn't run away. In the end, the girl realized it wasn't worth it and smashed a mirror. With the broken glass, she......

NO! Sarah's mind screamed. You are not that desperate. You are not going to let Jareth show how badly your scared. Remember you told him how you'd make his life hell if he didn't let you go, well you will do just that. Don't give in Sarah. If he still wants revenge, don't show that your scared or hurt. Stay proud and strong. In a way, all those years of cruelty have led you up to this moment. Just whatever you do, don't hurt yourself.

Sarah swiped at the remainder of her tears and decided that she really needed a long bath. She still had so much to think about but she didn't want to do it now.

So she got up and opened the door to the bathroom.

Doing a double take, Sarah was amazed at how beatiful the bathroom was. It was nearly all solid gold with the tub, about two times bigger than hers, was white marble.

She undressed and turned on the water. When it got to the top, the water automatically stopped.

Cool, Sarah thought to herself, I could actually get use to this.

**********

The warm water seemed to wash away all the horrible thoughts and feelings Sarah was keeping in. And as she'd done before the same day, she was thinking everything over again. This time however, she told her brain to butt out.

When she did that, she started getting all lovey dovey and thought of all the things she could do with Jareth. She didn't say it out loud, but she knew it was somewhat comfortable with him laying on top of her in his bed. She liked his humorous side and thought it was extremely sexy. Oh dear, if her brain found out that she'd called Jareth sexy, it would go crazy.

You should ask him to join you in a bath.

Sarah started laughing at the thought of asking Jareth to take a bath with her. He'd probably steal all the bubbles she thought.

Then suddenly, Jareth appeared in her bathroom. He was all cleaned up with a poet's shirt and tan breeches on.

Jumping at the sight of him, Sarah swapped at all the bubbles to get close to her as possible.

Jareth looked at her with an amusing eye brow raised. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Sarah shouted, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Smirking even more, Jareth replied, "You summoned me."

"I did no such thing! Get out! Out!" Sarah screamed, although her heart was screaming, STAY! STAY!

Jareth stalked closer to her and Sarah shrunk further into the tub. Finally, he stopped so he was leaning over her.

"Not until you tell me why it is you summoned me. I am only called to someone if their in need of my services or want a question answered," Jareth mumbled, reaching out with a hand and brushing away a loose strand of hair from Sarah's face.

Sarah's heart beated wildly as she was thinking of what to say. All she was doing was wondering if Jareth would take a bath with her. Well, I guess that'd count as a question. She'd have to be more careful when she thought about Jareth.

"I was just wondering how your day has been," Sarah asked, hoping he'd get the clue and leave.

Jareth, looking bored, replied, "Oh the usual. Goblins have been frustrating me. The council has been rushing me. And my sister has been wondering if I'd gone crazy."

"Oh, uhm interesting. Why is the council rushing you?" Sarah asked.

"Because I need to find a queen," the answer slipped out of Jareth's lips before he even realized what he'd said.

"Oh," Sarah replied, staring at the water in front of her, "I could help you."

Staring at Sarah, Jareth replied curiously, "What do you mean that you could help me?"

"Well, if love is the same in my world as it is in yours, I could help find you a good queen. Someone you will really love and want to spend the rest of your life with. Beauty, I'm sure, won't be an issue here. I think you just need a good wife," Sarah meekly replied, realizing that this was her opportunity to get Jareth's focus on something else besides her.

Sarah nearly jumped when she heard Jareth's laugh. She turned to look at him and Jareth had his eyes closed, laughing out loud. Feeling embarassed, Sarah dunked her head once underneath the water and then a second time when she still saw Jareth laughing.

After the second dunk, she nearly went back under for a third time when she saw that Jareth's face was only inches from hers. His eyes still held amusement but when he spoke, Sarah felt herself grip onto every word.

"What the council doesn't know yet is that I already have my queen. She is sitting in a bath right now, trying to distract me from her beauty. But, luckily for myself, I will do anything in my power to get her to love me."

Sarah watched as Jareth placed one arm on each side of the tub and leaned in closer until he was a centimeter away from her lips.

"Well what are you doing here then? Go get this girl that's in this bath of which you speak of," Sarah clumsily replied.

Jareth smiled predatorly and whispered, "With pleasure."

Then he kissed her. Sarah could tell it was a strained kiss from the way his hands were gripping the sides of the bathtub. However, the kiss was in everyway wonderful except that Jareth had to rest in an uncomfortable position in order to kiss her. So, Sarah lightly took her hands out of the water and grabbed Jareth around the neck.

Whether she'd knew it would happen or not, Jareth fell into the bathtub with her. His hands flew around her shoulders and he hungrily kissed her mouth. She gasped into his mouth when she felt his bare skin.

Smiling in return, Jareth moved his hands down her back. Sarah loved the feeling of having Jareth in a bathtub with her, making out. However, it was extremly awkward that they were both naked. She always associated being naked with having sex and she hoped that wouldn't happen. She had sex once when she was 19. It was a horrible experience and it happened with one of the actors she met on her way to New York. Even back then, Sarah knew that sex was something you had with that special someone. Her first time, she knew certainly, wasn't all that special.

So, reluctantly she pulled her mouth away and took a deep breath. Jareth kissed her mouth a few times and then her neck before stopping to look at her.

"This is just really awkward for me. Don't get the idea that I don't like it, its just that I don't want this to lead to anything. I'm still so confused about everything," Sarah replied.

"I'll let you finish cleaning up. Once you are done, we will talk, " he answered, his eyes returning to her lips every so often. With that said, he kissed her once more on the lips, and then disappeared.

Oh brother, Sarah desperatly thought. How am I going to face him now?

You should've listened to me her brain cried.

"Shut up," Sarah mumbled to her brain.

Stepping out of the tub, Sarah glanced around and saw a lavender nightgown layed out for her. Biting her lip, she hurriedly put it on.

How the heck is Jareth going to be able to talk to me with this thing on, Sarah wondered. It only went down to her knees but she still felt somewhat exposed in it.

Well Sarah, her brain began, you got yourself in this situation. You just had to call him and you just had to pull him into the tub with you.

You really are starting to annoy me, Sarah thought again. I wonder how much brain removal surgery is.

Finally, taking a deep breath, Sarah opened the door and saw Jareth sitting on her bed, wearing a white shirt and dark blue breeches. He immediatly turned toward her and smiled in approval.

"My Sarah, when your not trying to escape from me or pulling me into a tub, you can become quite innocent to the eye," Jareth teased, motioning her to the bed.

"Uhm...thanks?" Sarah replied, sitting next to Jareth.

Jareth scooted closer to her but Sarah quickly scooted away.

Baring his teeth, Jareth replied, "I'm not going to bite Sarah. I would just like to talk."

Looking at Jareth, Sarah asked, "Well, can you just answer some of the questions I have?"

"Of course. Only if you can answer some of mine," he retorted.

"I think so," Sarah said, hoping he wouldn't ask her about his feelings for him. She could barely figure those out herself.

"Why did you try to run away from me?" Jareth asked.

Sarah turned to look at Jareth and she replied, "Because you wanted revenge and if I stayed here, I knew i'd get hurt."

"Sarah, I do not want revenge. I will admit to you that I was angry after you left, but that was ten years ago. I have sheltered my emotions for a very long time and now that your here, I don't plan on doing it any longer. Do you believe me?"

"I don't know why but I do."

Jareth smiled at Sarah and scooted closer again. In return, Sarah scooted closer to Jareth.

"So Jareth, why me? How come you chose a mortal girl out of all the other woman there are?"

"Because, Sarah, you've had me experience emotions i've never felt before in my life. And I have lived a very long life. My soul has never been satisfied with any other but yours. I had never been satisfied with anybody but you."

Sarah smiled at the warm feeling erupting in her stomach. It was like somebody let all the butterflies out of a cage. She felt Jareth's arm slide around her back so she slipped her arm around his.

"Sarah, what are you afraid of?"

"Falling in love with the wrong person."

"Mmmmm...well i'm not going to let you fall in love with the wrong person Sarah. Instead, I'll have to get you to fall in love with me."

Slowly, they both fell back on the bed. Their arms were still entwined and Sarah put her legs underneath Jareth's. Jareth smiled at her and leaned in so their faces comfortably layed next to each other.

"Do you miss your family?"

"More than you could understand. I just want to see them and tell them that I love them one last time."

"I can let you see them. Tomorrow, if you'd like."

Springing up, Sarah looked at Jareth eagerly.

"Could you really?"

"Of course my love. But you have to understand, I can't let you go."

Sarah layed back down and quietly asked, "Why can't you let me go?"

The question lingered eerily between the two and after awhile, Sarah wondered if Jareth was going to answer.

However, Jareth finally replied, "Because, i've been without you for 955 years. Those 955 years can get particularly lonely. I've had women want me so they could have power, money, treasures, and just about anything else you can think of. Now think how interesting it was to stumble upon a girl who loved me, but not for any of those reasons. A mortal girl who was defiant yet innocent, strong yet beautiful. A mortal girl who had challenged me in every way possible and was my equal in every way. She did not cower before me but loved me all the same. Sarah, I can not let you go because I know that if you left again, I wouldn't be able to survive. You are everything I want and I will do anything to prove that to you. Do you understand that Sarah?"

Sarah thought about it for awhile. She never knew how long he'd been lonely for and she could relate to how exciting it was to find somebody so new and different. Jareth was the same to her when she'd first met him. He was so different than anybody she'd ever known and he'd intrigued her more than she wanted to admit.

"I understand what you're saying Jareth but I don't know if what I feel for you is real love like I did once or if it's caused from all the flirting we do. I'm attracted to you more than I care to show sometimes, but I don't want to hurt you in any way," Sarah replied.

"The only way you could hurt me is by leaving," Jareth whispered back, kissing her ear gently.

Shivering at the kiss, Sarah leaned into Jareth and rested her head on his chest.

"So what's going to happen tomorrow?"

"I will take you back Aboveground to say goodbye to your family. You can take any of your belongings back with you. And then we will come back and I will begin courting you or as mortal's like to call "stalking."

"How can you stalk me when we live in the same castle?" Sarah asked, laughing into Jareth's chest.

Jareth let out a quiet chuckle.

"Hmmmm....may I ask you another question?" Jareth asked.

"Of course," Sarah replied, still wondering at how it was possible to stalk somebody who lived with you.

"Did you ever call or wish for me?" Jareth asked.

"Yes, but never out loud," Sarah replied. She wasn't going to tell him why or how badly everybody treated her. He probably wouldn't care about that.

Jareth seemed satisfied with the answer because he took her hand within his and squeezed it once.

"Jareth, you said that you could sense when someone was calling for you. Well, I wished for you in my mind alot of times, how come you couldn't hear my call?" Sarah asked.

"I never thought for a minute that you'd think of me. And to easen the pain and anger that I was feeling, I cut off all ties with you until you turned 21. I knew I had a long time to think about all the new emotions you'd spurred within me. However, I cursed myself at not being able to watch over you and understand you more. I've realized that no matter how well I think I know you, eventually, I end up underestimating you. Sarah, you are a fascinating creature and I'm not going to pass up the chance at getting to know everything I missed out on," Jareth declared.

"I'm not going to make this easy, Jareth. I like you but you have to give me good reasons why I should love you," Sarah stated, pulling the covers over her body.

Jareth stood up and straightened his shirt, "If you didn't make it difficult, the chase wouldn't be nearly as good," he said.

Before he could move, Sarah asked, "Uhm Jareth, do you think you could just lay with me for awhile? You make a really comfortable pillow."

Staring at Sarah for a moment, Jareth finally smiled a lopsided grin.

"Anything for you darling," he replied, suddenly appearing next to her. From the position he conjured himself in, half of Sarah's body was laying on Jareth's and the other half was wrapped around tighthly in Jareth's arm.

"But Sarah, I do steal the covers alot. So, if you'd like your covers back, you have 13 minutes in which to convince me why you'd be better with them than I, king of the goblins, would be. If you don't, your covers will be mine...forever," Jareth shouted.

Sarah slapped her forehead in annoyance. She looked back at Jareth who was watching her every move.

"I, uhm...a mortal girl, need the covers or else I will freeze to death," Sarah replied, grinning at her answer.

"Mmmmm...I think you need to do a little bit better than that," Jareth smugly answered.

"Jareth, may I please have the covers back?" Sarah asked.

"No," Jareth exclaimed.

Looking at Jareth once more, she finally realized what to do.

"So not fair," Sarah objected. Leaning into Jareth, she raised her lips and met his with a gentle kiss. She knew that was the right answer because he immediatly wrapped her in the covers and put his arms around her waist.

They kissed for a few minutes until Sarah's lips started to miss Jareth's and landed instead on his cheek, or his nose, or his ear.

"You are very tired precious so I will wait until tomorrow to give you your prize for winning. Goodnight Sarah," Jareth whispered, letting Sarah use his arm as a pillow.

"Mmmm....night Jareth. I love y-," Sarah mumbled off.

Jareth looked at Sarah in surprise and waited for her to finish her sentence. Instead, he found her fast asleep.

Smiling at her, Jareth realized how close Sarah had been to admitting her love for him. Best not to tease her in the morning about it. Next time, Jareth thought, she'll say the whole thing without falling asleep on me.

With that last thought locked firmly in his head, Jareth fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry for the sudden changes in mood which happened a lot during this chapter and i'm hoping that my attempt at being funny and romantic aren't that horrible. If they are, please tell me. Many many thanks to all of those who reviewed. However, I'm thinking about abandoning this story for two years or so in order to learn how to properly write. I know my wording and spelling isn't that good and I don't know if writing this story so early was a good idea. But, if you like how i'm writing so far, tell me. I'm just a bit confused right now.**


	6. The End

**I know it's been awhile...well more than awhile. I lost inspiration to keep on writing but after re-reading my reviews, introducing my cousin to the world of Labyrinth, and promising myself that I wouldn't be one of those writers that doesn't finish their story, despite how bad it is, I got this final chapter out. I don't trust myself writing long stories, so I hope you enjoy this last installation of my story. Pardon my improper sentences and bad grammar/dialogue. I knew I should've waited 2 years.**

**"And in the end the love you make, is equal to the love you take," Song, The End, courtesy of The Beatles whose songs name each chapter.**

* * *

15 Years Later

"Mommy, mommy," a boy cried excitedly, running forward with arms outstretched. He was no older than 10 and had a clump of black hair plastered to his forehead due to the hot day it turned out to be.

A woman turned around and relaxed as the boy ran into her arms and hugged her. The boy had inherited many features from his mother starting from his deep green emerald eyes that relished a mischievous twinkle every now and then, and finally to his straight black hair that seemed to spring out at different angles no matter how hard his mother had tried to comb it down.

"What is it honey?" the woman replied, brushing his chaotic hair out of his forest green eyes.

"Daddy said that Uncle Toby was going to come to my party, is it true?" the boy questioned his mother, eyes gleaming expectantly.

Sarah gazed at her little boy who would be turning 10 years old today and smiled at him in content. He reminded her so much of his father whose own blonde hair jutted out in different directions and eyes that lit just as brightly as her son's.

"Of course honey, Toby wouldn't miss this for the world. Now go play along, but come back soon because you don't want to miss your party," Sarah replied, giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

The boy laughed at her ministrations and ran toward the garden, and into the large maze that awaited him inside.

Watching him run away, Sarah couldn't believe he was turning 10 already and pondered again as she did many times before, how it was that she got here to this moment in her life that made her feel so great, and so loved.

It all truly started 15 years ago when she and Jareth went above ground so she could retire early from her job as an actress and say goodbye to her family.

Remaining strong, she told her family that she was quitting her acting career and going on an European vacation with her friend Jareth whom sat beside her the whole time, clad in faded blue jeans and a white shirt ensemble with a brown jacket. His hair was much shorter, but just as poofy. He had to alter his appearance a bit so her parents didn't think he was some oddball that she picked up at a pub.

Her mother smiled knowingly when she introduced Jareth to them while her brother ogled at him in awe, that is until her father stood abruptly and shook Jareth's hand.

Sarah thought at the time that that would be the last she ever saw of her parents, so after going back to Jareth's kingdom, she shut herself in her private room and cried until her throat started to burn from the lack of oxygen going down it.

Jareth started to run after her, however, was stopped by his sister who instead went to talk to Sarah.

As quickly as it had happened, Ella became literally, the sister Sarah never had. She explained calmly to Sarah that of course this wasn't the last time she'd see her family again, and if it was, she would throw her brother headfirst into the bog of eternal stench.

After that problem had been settled and Sarah finally had enough guts to come out of her room, the courting began, or as Jareth so promptly called " the stalking."

In no way was Jareth slow in his approach to Sarah, and never did he turn down an opportunity to show his love for her. Alot of times, without her knowing of course, he followed her in the form of his owl. When she went to visit her friends, who currently resided within the walls of the Labyrinth, a snow white owl could be found perched on a nearby tree, watching intently and studying the girl closely. He'd underestimated her so many times before that he didn't want to be caught off guard again.

When Sarah was around, Jareth showered her with love, making sure it wasn't too much where it would scare her off, but just enough to have her take comfort in the fact that she had him there anytime she needed him, and he always would love her.

For example, one day Sarah was roaming the castle out of sheer curiosity when her footsteps brought her to the familiar double doors that were Jareth's chambers. She was unsure of whether to go in after she failed to hear a reply, but her interest got the better of her so she opened the doors as quietly as she could and gasped silently.

His room, much like hers, had cobblestone like walls, but with the fire reflecting merrily off the walls, it had an extremely cozy comfort to it. She took interest in many things in his room such as a few scattered velvet clad chairs, a mahogany desk littered with quill and parchments, a mirror encased in an ebony exterior which sparkled in what she guessed to be fairy dust, a large wardrobe, and finally, taking up the whole left side of his wall were books. Hundreds, perhaps thousands of books lay on shelves in perfect order. If she'd known that Jareth had a library, despite it being in his room, she'd have been down here more often.

However, as much as his room seemed to impress her, she couldn't keep her eyes from staring at the king, and when she said king, she meant KING sized bed that took up a good portion of the room. The bed looked like it could easily hold 5 people with them all still being able to sleep comfortably.

The sheets were a dark satin red that made Sarah's mind whirl at all of the possibilities that could happen wrapped up underneath those sheets. Even her blush wasn't as red as the sheets with the auric color of the blanket that lay atop the bed.

So busy in her thoughts was Sarah that she didn't notice another presence enter the room, until said person decided to place their slender arms around the still dazed girl.

Nearly having a heart attack, Sarah turned in fright and gave an inaudible squeak at seeing Jareth grinning there like he'd just won a million dollar prize.

"Do you like what you see?" he whispered charmingly, inclining his head toward the bed.

"It looks very...comfortable," Sarah clumsily replied, gazing between Jareth and his bed.

"Mmmmm...it'd be a lot more comfortable if someone else was in it with me," he replied, grazing her lips briefly.

She knew he was trying to seduce her from the way he spoke, but she decided to play along just a little.

"Well I guess...I'll go get Hoggle," Sarah replied cheekily, enjoying the look of horror that came across Jareth's face. She smiled her award winning smile and took off in a run, out of Jareth's bedroom.

Nonetheless, that night and many after that, Sarah got a thorough introduction to his bed and the many ways one may use all the additional space.

And no matter what day it was or the type of mood Sarah was in, Jareth would always tell her he loved her.

It took about 3 months for Sarah to say it back, and 2 years till Jareth could finally take the woman he so desperately loved into marriage.

Throughout that time, Sarah confessed to her parents where she really was with Jareth and how she really met him. They didn't believe her at first until they suddenly and unexpectedly found themselves in the middle of a castle, surrounded by goblins and chickens.

"I knew it," Toby had whispered excitedly to Sarah, as her parents looked over the place in curiosity and shock, not believing that this castle was to become their daughter's new home.

Of course it was hard to handle at first, but with some miraculous luck, her parents came around to accepting the fairytale come true for their daughter and visited her, along with Toby, as much as they could.

Sarah was never happier because she had the two things in her life that she'd always striven to have at the same time. Her family's love and acceptance no matter what her decisions led her to was one of the things that made her a considerably happier person.

And then Jareth, who literally was the love of her life and whose presence seemed to fill that empty void she once had.

There was no need for her to get into how good at love making he was because in all sense, he was like some Greek god that worshipped every inch of her body. She never even felt the need to go back to her old bedroom in the castle for all her belongings shared up space next to Jareth's. Plus, he was very strict on his thoughts that it was a flat out crime to get up so early in the morning, and out of habit from her former acting career, she would do just that. Many times she would get dragged backward into the warm body behind her with a growl, until after awhile, she'd finally learnt to not wake up so early.

When their first son came, Caleb, Sarah finally knew that this was the place she wanted to spend the rest of her life at, in Jareth's waiting arms and waiting home.

Speaking of Jareth's arms, Sarah noted the sudden feeling in her ribcage as two masculine arms wrapped themselves tightly around her.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Jareth purred, placing himself behind his wife. He took her hands in his and kissed each finger gently before nuzzling his face into her soft, black curls.

For a moment, Sarah sat there quietly, as Jareth's breath tickled her ear and then kissed it. She finally broke out a radiant smile and turned her body to face him.

From the look in Sarah's eyes, Jareth didn't need an answer. It was there all around him, all around them both. Something neither were able to explain in words, but through faraway memories and thoughts. It was the notion that once long ago, they met and fell in love, one knowing it the moment it happened, and the other taking awhile to realize it. It was the feel of heartache and the many years they spent away from each other, looking for something to replace that emptiness neither wanted to admit they had. And finally, it was the reuniting of two soul mates and the true happiness, despite the worst of times, they shared. To add it all up, they've always had and found again, real love.

Epilogue :

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sarah asked cryptically.

Jareth looked up at his wife with eyebrows raised.

"Well, its just that you don't have anything like this in your whole castle. I'm not even sure if this can be done," she continued, staring ahead at the new contraption that now graced the stone wall.

"Don't ever doubt me love. Or need I remind you how I can do things you never dreamed could be done," he suggested, his voice laced with mirth and huskiness.

Sarah blushed to herself and under her breath, murmured, "Alpha male."

"I heard that," Jareth yelled, turning back to the brand new flat screen TV that he was trying to set up on the wall.

After 2 hours and many uses of colorful language that would make reading the dictionary extremely uncomfortable, Jareth finally handed the remote to Sarah and eagerly jumped on the balls of his feet.

This time, she raised an eyebrow but complied with her husband's wishes.

She clicked the Power button and the TV suddenly lit up, showing a boring political debate.

The next thing Sarah knew, she was lying on the bed with Jareth's arm secured around her as he took the remote and started channel surfing.

At each channel, Sarah would explain what was playing and watched in amusement as Jareth's face lit up in fascination or scrunched up in revolt. One channel had Jareth do a mixture of the two emotions and had Sarah blush as the people in the show...well...did stuff to each other.

She tried to explain but was cut off by Jareth flipping the channel.

Looking up at him in relief, Jareth whispered to her, "You can show me what was going on in that show later tonight."

Sarah's blush only increased.

After a few more channels, Jareth suddenly dropped the remote and looked at the TV with a thoughtful expression on his face.

On the current channel, there were males and females who were dressed to perfection, walked down a long carpet, smiling and waving as the cameras took pictures of them.

"I remember this channel," came Jareth's explanation at Sarah's questioning gaze.

She looked back at Jareth and then the screen in confusion.

_A man with short, curly blonde hair approached the screen as the reporter stated, "And here comes Matt Howard who's been nominated for 4 awards this evening. A word Matt, if I could."_

_The man smiled at the camera and the reporter nervously, before nodding his head._

_"How does it feel to be here tonight, surrounded by so many stars?"_

_"I couldn't be any happier. It's been my dream to be an actor since as long as I can remember."_

_"Any special woman in your life right now?" the woman asked again._

_"Anyone that will basically take the time to talk to me is special enough for me," the man replied, visibly relaxing._

_"Two final questions, when did you first know that you wanted to pursue a career in acting? And who was your inspiration?" the reporter asked one last time._

_Matt looked at the reporter and then into the camera, and with a sudden smile, replied, "When I was 16, I wished my baby brother Eric, away to the Goblin King. If I didn't solve his Labyrinth in 13 hours, my brother would be a goblin forever. However, in a turn of events, the Goblin King caught a former runner of his, and the only person to ever beat the Labyrinth, admit on TV that he was her first and only love, much to the dismay of her asshole boyfriend at the time. After much pacing from the Goblin King, and alot of prayers to god from me, he gave me Eric back and left. I promised then and there that I would watch every movie that had my savior and inspiration in it, Sarah Williams. From then on, it was history. Miss Williams is an incredible actress, and despite her sudden absence from acting many years ago, I have a feeling she is incredibly happy in the arms of the man she's always loved."_

Sarah didn't even notice the tears running down her face until Jareth's slender finger gently brushed them away. Of all the years they've been together, Sarah had never even realized that he'd watched her admit that she loved him. And this man, this Matt...she was his inspiration?

Suddenly, a new pool of tears appeared in her eyes and she flung herself into her husband's waiting arms.

"This is just like that chic flick we watched earlier," he mumbled into her hair after a few minutes.

He felt Sarah's laughter against his chest and hugged her tighter.

"I love you so much Jareth," she said, finally looking up at him.

"I love you too Sarah, always have, always will," Jareth replied, closing the distance between them as her lips met his.

**The End**

* * *


End file.
